


Help, anybody please help!

by WumboDumbo420



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Human AU, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WumboDumbo420/pseuds/WumboDumbo420
Summary: Janus is dragged to a party by Remus but on the ride home Remus makes a promise to Janus but maybe it was too late?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Help, anybody please help!

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time writing a fic and sharing it- so like uhh i do take criticism- so hahah- also probably going to add more chapters to this if people like it enough : )

The music was blaring, Janus didn’t know why he was there. ‘Maybe I should go home’ he thought to him, taking another swig of his drink. Janus felt his headache growing more intense, he slammed his cup down to go look for Remus, weaving through the crowd of people. He didn’t even want to be at this party but Remus needed a ride so badly and then he was forced to stay. He had finally pushed his way to the stair, as he walked up them his head started to spin, his vision going blurry. 

“Fuck, where are you, Remus.” Janus slightly lost his balance as he walked upstairs. There were five rooms upstairs, three master bedrooms, and two bathrooms. Open the first door, no one was in there, closing the door behind him. Moving to the next room opening the door, nothing again. Instead of leaving he entered the room, he slowly dragged his exhausted body over to the large bed laying down, closing his eyes. It seemed that time passed by so swiftly he felt someone standing over top of him nudging him softly.

“Psst double dicks can we go home now?” Remus poked Janus trying to wake him up.

“Huh, what time is it?” Janus said sleepily rubbing his eyes as he sat up from the bed. 

“Almost 4 am” Remus bent down examining Janus’ face very closely. Janus stood up but almost fell once he stood up but Remus caught him.

“Woah Woah are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” Janus pushed his way past Remus to the door, turning the doorknob to open the door. Exiting the room as Remus followed closely behind him. He slowly escorted himself down the stairs and out the door, it was going to be a long drive he was actually happy he got a small nap. unlocking the car he got in as Remus shoved his jacket and boots in the back of the car before getting in the car. Starting up the car he pulled out of where he had parked. Driving down the highway it was quiet at this time of night, just one or two other cars and big trucks.

“So why did you want to go to that party so badly?” Janus asked, trying to start a conversation. Remus shifted his eyes away from Janus knowing he would be disappointed in him if he knew. Setting his arm on the window ledge staring out the window. Janus glanced over at Remus. “So?” he asked 

“Logan was there,” he mumbled into his hand. Janus stomped on the breaks stopping the car in the middle of the road.

“WHO WAS THERE?!” Janus yelled as he turned to Remus. “I thought you were over him?! I thought you stopped?!” Janus was in complete disbelief. 

“Listen Jay he said he wanted to talk about things and he-” Remus started to sob as Janus yelled at him. 

“Listen Re, I’m sorry but you know he’s not good for you. Ok, promise me you will never ever go back to him at all! Please promise me, Remus.” Janus reached over and held his hands, looking at him with such weak and sad eyes. Remus nodded tears still running down his face staining his face. Janus pulled Remus into a hug. “Listen Re I love you so much so and I’m proud of you for promising this to me.” Janus nuzzled his face into Remus’ shoulder.

“I love you too Janus.” Remus hugged Janus so tightly, Remus opened his eyes to see two large lights coming full speed at the car. “JANUS!” Remus closed his eyes shut, pulling Janus closer to protect him. The impact was sudden and terrifying as the car began to flip across the road, glass sliding along Janus’ face cutting the whole right side of it. The car finally landed upside down Janus on top of Remus, unclipping his seat belt and crawling out of the car as he dragged Remus out with him.

Remus laid there unconscious as Janus held his body screaming for anyone to come, somebody, anybody. He pleaded crying over top Remus, half of Janus’ face was completely gashed open, so the longer he screamed the more that side of his mouth tore open. Finally after what felt like hours of screaming ambulances and cop cars began to arrive. They took Remus and Janus away in two different ambulances, Janus hated the idea of being away from Remus but from the way, he looked his injuries looked almost fatal.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahah i hope that was fun : )


End file.
